


Someone to lean on

by Servena



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”He's not my father”, Clary said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to lean on

She pressed her head against his shoulder and felt his strong arm wrap around her, holding her tight. “He's not my father”, she said.

“Clary...”, she could hear him mumble hesitantly.

She shook her head without letting go of him. He was still wearing his shirt, now dirty and ripped and covered with blood. She could smell the copper and the sweat on him and on herself as well. The nurses had tried to take care of him, but he would have none of it. She knew he would heal, faster than any human. Still the look of him, battered and bruised, made her wince in sympathy. The healing runes had taken care of most of her injuries, but she felt like someone had put her in a washing machine and then hung her out to dry. She could only imagine what he felt like.

“I know”, she said before he thought she was entertaining an illusion. “I know it's true what you said. She was his wife. And I'm his child.”

His big hand rubbed slowly over her back. It felt comforting, like when she was eight years old and was scared of the monster in her closet. Of course now, all monsters were real.

“It doesn't mean anything”, he said softly. “That doesn't mean you're anything like him.”

Does it, she wondered. A piece of that man was in her. And in Jace as well, she reminded herself. It still felt wrong.

“But he isn't my father”, she continued. “He never was a father to me.” She looked up to him. Suddenly it felt very important to say it. “You were.”

The smile was slowly spreading over his face. It made him look younger, though there were still dark rings under his eyes and a faint scratch over his cheek. He ruffled affectionately through her hair. ”And what a beautiful and brave daughter I have.”

For a moment they stayed like this, his arm around her. Then she slipped out of the embrace. “Do you want coffee? There's a vending machine down the hall. It probably sucks, but...”

“Yeah. Could need coffee right now.” He rubbed his hands over his face. He looked about as exhausted as she felt.

She walked towards the corridor, but stopped once more to say in a low voice: “You're much cooler anyway. Not a lot of girls can say their father is a werewolf.”

He laughed, a low sound in his throat, and somehow it made her feel better. She wasn't alone in this. Her mother had been right, Luke was like an immovable rock to lean on. Everything would be okay.

 


End file.
